Blushless Bella
by onedirectioninfection
Summary: Bella Swan arrived in Forks but the Cullen family weren't there. History was changed, as Isabella made friends with the wrong people. When the Cullen's arrive, can History be corrected, or will it stay changed? AU AH OOC Bella/? x


**Blushless Bella.**

**Heyy, Welcome to my story. I'm not sure what pairing Bella is going to be; maybe Bella/Emmett, or maybe Bella/Jasper. It is NOT going to be a Bella/Edward story no matter what, so help on deciding pairings would be very useful. Hope you enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and i never will. So please don't sue :)**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Bella POV_**

"But Muuum..."I called out sweetly.  
"No Bella! You are not worming your way out of this visit. We've already discussed this multiple times!"Mum sounded tired out. She was right. I'd had so many arguments with her over this, I'd lost count. She took a deep breath before continuing "And if you keep trying to worm your way out of visiting, i will tell Charlie about all of the arguments! Going to live with your Father for a while will do you no harm!"  
I knew the real reason Mum was trying to get rid of me. Of course she said it was because of the fact that i hadn't seen my father for 9 years, since i was 8, but really, did she think i was that dumb? Of course the fact that Phil was going off travelling and Mum missed him had no impact on the fact that she wanted me to go see my Father, who, before now she had made no effort to even keep contact with. My Mother never did understand that i was no longer a sweet naive 5 year old who she could tell something, and would believe it immediately, but a 17 year old who knew about relationships and the world. Sometimes, it seemed like Phil understood the ways i felt, and what i knew more than Renee.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. It hadn't been redecorated since i was about 5, when i had been fascinated with My Little Pony. Renee was probably the only woman i knew who would give total control of how the bedroom was painted to a 5 year old. As a result, i now had a multicoloured, dotted room with Renee's sketches of ponies on the ceiling, walls and floor, at the age of 17. Needless to say, my friends reminded me of this fact constantly.

"Bella."I sighed. Mum always wanted me right where she could see me. Next came the..."Where are you? Come here." Renee called, right on schedule. I turned around in my pink and blue doorway, and went back down to the kitchen.  
"What" Simple and to the point worked best when dealing with Renee.  
"Have you packed yet? You're leaving tonight."  
My heart stopped beating. What did she mean, tonight? I tried to remember previous conversations, had she said when before? Wait...when she told me...she said...damn.  
"Tonight!? But...I need to say goodbye to everyone, I can't possibly leave tonight! I mean, what about Flo and Dan? If i just leave, then they won't know whats happened to me!"  
Renee let out a breath and started talking under her breath. "3 hours and you're leaving Isabella. No matter what."

I stormed back upto my bedroom. Grabbing my phone, i sat down on my bed and with a sigh, slid off again. From this position, i could see my suitcase waiting to be packed under my bed. I couldn't ring Flo and Dan...they'd freak. I had to leave no sign that i wasn't here, and just leave. It would hurt certainly, but it was all i could do. A single tear ran down my face, but i angrily wiped it away. Throwing all my stuff into the suitcase, including my new black laptop that Dan had bought me for my birthday, and Flo's present, an ipod with all our favourite songs on. They were both incredibly rich, which was why i always felt bad when buying them a present...but i suppose i wouldn't have to anymore. I looked at the clock. 6:30pm. I sighed, knowing Renee would be calling me soon. By this point, i had decided that i would act like i didn't care, and would come up with some form of revenge once i reached...Forks? Renee would regret taking me away from where i had always lived, i would make sure of that!

"Isabella Swan! Get down here! It's time to go!"  
I slowly pulled my filled up suitcase down the stairs, and went outside.

Renee will pay for this. She thinks she can send me away? She thinks I'll stay her good little angel child? Somehow, i would rebel against her, and against her injustice. I wasn't sure how yet...i wasn't the kind of girl who would start smoking and doing drugs, nor was i a 'player', as i didn't have the looks for it for one thing. Plain brown hair and eyes, and a small frame did not get 'all the boys'. Bleach blonde hair did. Even so, somehow i would extract revenge. I would do it, if it killed me. As Renee drove along in the car, i counted down the time i had left still in my hometown, where i had lived for most of my life. When we reached the airport, i got out, expressionless. I said goodbye to Renee, and went to the waiting lounge. As i boarded the plane i thought 'This is it. No more chances Renee. I'm Gone.'

* * *

**Sorry! I know it was a really short chapter, but i just wanna see initial opinions at the moment. And i know its kinda pointless, but will get better (hopefully) as it goes on.**

**What did you think? Any constructive criticism? Review. Just wanna say hi? Review. Next chapter; Bella arrives in Forks and goes to school. Cullens will NOT be in it.**

**lotsoflove  
funkadelic-bubsx**


End file.
